Mikael and Davina
'The relationship between the Original Vampire and Vampire Hunter, Mikael and the powerful Witch, Davina Claire. ' The Originals Season One In A Closer Walk With Thee, after performing a seance with Abigail to contact Tim, Mikael appears instead behind Davina but quickly disappears. Near the end of the episode, Davina hears wind chimes and calls out for Tim. But instead of Tim, she finds Mikael there. Mikael informs her that Tim has moved on, and Mikael apologizes for what his son has done to him and that she can help him get rid of Klaus for good. She asks, "What can I do?" to which he responds, "You can bring me back to life". In'' The Battle of New Orleans, Davina is talking to Josh and warns him that there is a battle coming, and they have more things to fear then Klaus. Later on, Klaus appears with Josh who he has bitten. Mikael is there in the background, looking disgusted. Davina looks over at Mikael, who nods and she nods back. Finalizing that she will help him come back. In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, back at the compound, Davina finds Marcel and just about everyone else bitten. She asks Marcel where he and Klaus fought and then went to retrieve Klaus' blood off the street using a spell. Sadly, there was only enough blood for one, and Marcel gave it to Josh saying that he would find another way to save his men. Mikael appears and says, "Niklaus 1 Davina 1". Davina is angered, and accompanies Cami and Marcel to Kieran's arsenal. She snags some dark objects, and goes back to the cauldron where she succeeds in resurrecting Mikael. Later on, just as Mikael is about to kill Klaus, he is trapped in the hallway. She brings him to the church attic, where she tells him, "I spent 8 months of my life trapped up here as Marcel's secret weapon. Now, it's your turn." She then uses her magic to close the door. Season Two In Rebirth, Mikael is still under Davina's influence, trapped in the attic. Davina has been going to a vinyl store to buy music for Mikael, his preference being ancient Icelandic Folk music. Mikael throws the white oak stake at Davina, who tells him he can't harm her. Mikael states his desire to want to hurt her is strong. She forces him to feed from her when he refused. He wants to take the bracelet binding him to her so he can kill Klaus. Davina says he can't and that she will let him kill Klaus when she finds a way to remove Marcel and Josh from Klaus' sire line with help from Esther's Grimoire. In Alive and Kicking, Davina is trying to find a way to unlink Marcel and Josh from Klaus's sire line but she isn't able to do it. Mikael offers his help but she refuses it because she believes that he could trick her into a faulty spell just so he could get out early and kill Klaus. When Davina is attacked at Rousseau's by a group awerewolves sent by Cassie, she uses her bracelet to summon Mikael from the attic. As the werewolves are about to kill Davina, Mikael arrives and starts to fight them, killing several with little to no difficulty. During the fight, Davina loses the bracelet controlling Mikael, setting him free. Having disposed of the wolves, he tries to kill Davina to stop her control over him but he is stopped by Elijah. Davina regains control and flees with him. In Live and Let Die, They're at her cabin hiding. Mikeal voices his desire to kill Klaus despite Davina wanting him to wait until the unlinking spell is done on the bloodline. Davina asks him to trian her in art of his fighting. He argees and they spar until Davina sprains her ankel. Impatiently he tells her to get up and chastises her for letting the pain overcome her. He tells her that she learned one leason today from their match after she picks herself up. Later during the night Mikeal is freed from her control thanks to Kol. In Red Door, Mikael ran away with Cami as his hostage. Klaus found them and Mikael wanted to kill him by the White Oak Stake. Davina and Kol did a spell, which made White Oak Stake useless so they saved Klaus' life. Mikael and Klaus fighted but Marcel and Hayley came to help Klaus. After realizing that he can't win this time, Mikael disappeared. Quotes Trivia * Davina was the only one who could see Mikael's ghost without being asleep or unconscious. * Davina's control over Mikael mirrors Marcel's control over Davina, keeping him as a secret weapon in the attic just as Marcel had done to her. * Mikael can't harm Davina, no matter how hard he tries. This is due to the bracelet she wears which she uses to have power over Mikael since it's a cursed dark object. * Mikael has nicknamed her "My Little Witch". * Mikael has been trainning Davina to become strong and tells her that the ability to endure pain is a warriors true weapon, and once she has mastered that, nothing will hold power over her. Gallery davina-with-mikael.jpg Davina-and-mikael.jpg Fgtyu.jpg og122f.jpg 0f32835ce9093a395e384b93f36f7fdd.jpg|On set Davina's_Bracelet.jpg|The Bracelet Davina uses to control Mikael Davina_vs._Mikael.png Davina-and-mikael-in-202.jpg LiveAndLetDieSneak2-feature.jpg References See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship Category:The Originals Characters